


A gift for you

by Never_x_Better



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Goes Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Tag on to 11x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_x_Better/pseuds/Never_x_Better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was bothering Sam, and if he wouldn't tell him what, then Castiel was just going to have to make sure he got a good night sleep some other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift for you

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I do anything to Cas and Sam in Comfort, I have to rectify it with some unrelated fluff. Posted on tumblr under the name 'Cuddle time' because i couldn't think of another name at the time.

Dean had told him Claire had kept the grumpy cat. That despite what she said, you were in fact, never too old for some things. Perhaps that was what had given him the idea. He hadn’t failed to notice Sam was hiding something. The look of fear that would overtake his features when he believed no one was looking. It concerned him. Especially when he had only seen that look on Sam’s face once prior to all of this. When he had been laying in that hospital bed, thinking he was Lucifer.

He didn’t know what it was that got him to get up and head to the mall one day. Sam was no worse than he had been since the darkness had been released. He sat down, flashed him and smile and that was it. He was up and out the door, an hour later, walking through store after store, trying to find something suitable. Something that he could give to him that would cheer him up. That would remind him that Castiel was there and he would always listen if he wanted him too.

The day he took on his pain, was the day he shared 1000’s of years worth of torment with Sam. He knew. Everything that had happened to the young Winchester, he had seen. So if Sam was having nightmares of _him_ again, then he really was the best one to understand it all.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried asking him straight if he was okay. Of course he had. But the hunter had apparently decided what ever it was, wasn’t important enough to burden Cas with.

He strongly suspected he still felt guilty for what happened with Rowena. Despite not being able to foresee the consequences any more than he could.

He heard him. Every night. Muttering in his sleep. How could he not when he was practically camped out in his room?

Something was haunting him, badly and it needed to stop.

But if Sam would not accept his offer of comfort, then perhaps he could still give him something to cling too at night.

It was in the last store that he saw it. Displayed in all different sizes. It was from a cartoon if he remembered correctly. But thinking of its story, made Castiel smile. It mirrored Sam’s in a way. He was different, treated as a monster. But he found a family and had saved the world.

_It was perfect._

It could tell Sam everything he needed it to…Well, so long as he had seen the movie of course.

Carefully, he reached for the largest one there. After all Sam was a tall guy, with hands that buried his own. It was only logical he would need one of equal proportions.

Gathering it in his arms, he joined the line to pay. Nodding to himself.

He could only hope Sam would like it.

\----

He really hadn’t thought this size thing through. If he had, he would have perhaps remembered he no longer had a vehicle for transportation. And while he could easily carry the gift, he ran the risk of one of the Winchesters seeing him on the walk home.

For a moment he looked down at his trench coat, judging the measurements. He could wrap it up in there, however there may still end up being a stray arm or leg. Or head... because the nose in particular stuck out quite a bit. 

He shook his own, annoyed with himself. He should have bought a smaller one. Or waited until the brothers had found a hunt to investigate.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted it to be a surprise. But Sam so rarely got nice surprises these days and he really wanted this to be a pleasant one.

Just a little something to make him smile.

He didn't smile enough, if you asked him. Which was a shame, it was such a gorgeous sight. 

Of course, he had the good sense to know that it was probably best to present the 2 and a half foot Disney teddy to Sam away his brother.

Somehow he doubted he would appreciate it as much if Dean was there to comment.

He would have to find a way to sneak it into the bunker without either of them seeing. Then he would put it in his room, and wait for him to return there. Perhaps they could even watch the show on netflix together?

Only that is, if Sam was unaware of who his new sleeping partner was. He wasn’t particularly sure of the man's fondness for children’s cartoons and would not force him to watch something he did not enjoy.

As he headed to the exit, he paused while passing another shop, coming to stare at the signs above the door.

They… well, more specifically, Sam, would need a beverage if they were to watch anything… And he did enjoy his smoothies.

A warm smile crossed his face as he remembered the younger man defending his drink choice with a level of passion he still wasn’t quite sure fit.

Yes he would get him one of them too.

.  
.  
.

Or three as it turned out. He also purchased some grapes and cookies. Snacks were an essential human custom while marathoning he had learnt… as were the correct flavourings and he really did not want Sam to drink something he hated out of courtesy.

The lady at the counter was thankfully nice enough to provide him with a bag to carry these things in. Otherwise he was not sure of the condition they would be in when he got back.

Tucking the teddy under one arm and sliding his other hand through the plastic bag handles, he headed out onto the main road.

Now that was sorted. He just had to work out how the heck he was going to get everything inside.

\-----

It was easier than he anticipated. He walked in with just the bag first, leaving the teddy 'hidden' in a bush. Just to be on the safe side. Carrying in some grocery shopping would not be as suspicious as trying to hide that thing under his coat.   
  
Neither brother was anywhere in sight as he headed down the steps. A quick search revealed Dean was in the garage, washing the impala and Sam had apparently gone off for a shower.  
  
It was perfect.   
  
Hurrying back up to the main door, with the grey blanket the Winchesters had given him, he headed straight over to retrieve the teddy. Wrapping it up into the smallest ball he could manage. Checking and rechecking over his shoulder as he did.  
  
Perhaps he could just pretend it was laundry if either of them appeared? Granted it would be the first time he had ever done it, (at the bunker anyway), but they probably wouldn’t question him too much. Dean always said he was weird dork.  
  
He went quietly back inside, almost tip toeing to keep the squeak of his shoes to a minimum. He managed to get through the library and off into the narrow corridor that lead to Sam’s room without a hitch. He smiled as he saw the door he wanted approaching. To think he had been so worried when all along it was going to be that simple.  
  
“Have you got skin mags under there or something?”   
  
He had apparently had spoken too soon.   
  
Wincing, he turned his head to face Dean. Who had just come in through the garage door. Wet, but in no hurry to go anywhere else.   
  
“No.” He replied. But failed to elaborate, despite being pretty sure that was what Dean’s follow up expression was hinting towards.   
  
“So why are you walking like you just crapped yourself and are trying to avoid us seeing?”   
  
For a moment Castiel said nothing. His grip around the bundle tightening. Sam could not find out about it this way. Not when he had planned it all so brilliantly.   
  
“I’m not.”   
  
Dean raised his eyebrows and for a second Castiel feared he was about to make a grab for it. Then he smirked and shook his head.   
  
“Whatever man, just maybe use the john rather than Sam’s bedroom yeah?”  
  
He nodded his head. Hoping that action would get him out of the corridor the quickest.   
  
Dean laughed and slapped him on his back as he walked away. He wasn't sure what gesture that was meant to convey, but now wasn't the time to consider it.   
  
When he finally got into Sam’s room, he dropped the blanket on the bed, deciding to set the refreshments out on the desk first. The cookies on a plate left in there from lunch, the drinks placed in a triangle. He always imagined Sam to be one to like the complicity of them. Though he never had any evidence to support this.  
  
Next, he went to switch the far lamp on, as he knew Sam didn’t tend to sleep these days without it. Perhaps that was another thing he had to talk to him about. He was sure the dark never used to be an issue.   
  
When he was satisfied the lighting was relaxing enough, with great care, he unwrapped the teddy and placed it against Sam’s pillow. Being sure it sat up right.  
  
He nodded his head when he was done, surveying the room. Before reaching into his pocket and pulling out one last thing.   
  
An ‘aromatherapy scented’ candle.  
  
The helpful women had said it was essential for 'Netflix and chilling’   
  
He had no reason to doubt her.  
  
He placed it by Sam’s bedside. Using his grace to light it up.   
  
He had to admit, the soft lavender smell which was emitted was rather pleasant. He hoped Sam would think so too.   
  
With nothing left to do. He removed his coat and jacket and settled himself on the edge of Sam’s bed.   
  
He looked to the door. Waiting.  
  
Hopefully it wouldn’t be long until he retired. 

\----

Exactly 21 minutes and 7 seconds later, Sam walked into his room-not that Castiel was counting or anything.  **  
**

He was towel drying his hair, dressed in a loose T-shirt and dark sweat pants. Good. He only wore them when he was actually planning on going to bed. It was a strange ritual, but Castiel had long ago observed that he would not research in his pajamas. He often wondered if it was a human thing, or if it was unique to Sam. 

The hunter didn’t seem to notice him at first, his eyes closing as he let out a yawn. The towel dropping from his grip to the floor.  Castiel could tell the exact moment he realised something was different. His muscles tensing before the material even hit the ground. 

He sniffed the air, his forehead creasing.

Castiel looked to the candle, maybe he should have waited before lighting it…

“Cas? Hey?” His shoulders lost their rigidness as soon as he spotted him. “What’s going on?“ He asked, frowning as he spared a look to the candle.

Before Castiel could answer however, his eyes drifted over to the food display, then to the large hands which seemed to be poking out of either side of him. 

Sam knew he was missing his wings, but he hadn’t expected him to go and get some visual replacements.

"I want you to feel safe Sam." 

He hadn’t expected that either.  
  
"I do?”  
  
Castiel shook his head. Turning his upper body around to reach for the teddy.

No- if that was the case then this wouldn’t have been necessary. Sam may not have felt like he was lying, but it was written all over his features. Every time he flinched. Every time he thought he was alone and almost withdrew into himself. There was something wrong, and he was going to fix it.

He gathered the gift in his arms, before turning and holding it out with a small smile.   
  
“This is for you.”   
  
He could only just see over it’s head. He really should have gone for the smaller option.

Sam’s expression fell blank, his mouth parting a little as he stared at the teddy, until he remembered himself and reached for what was on offer.   
  
“Urrrr thanks Cas?”   
  
He picked it up like a human who didn’t quite know how to hold a child. 

Castiel nodded. He had already anticipated the confusion. Sam was not particularly used to receiving gifts. “Do you like it?”

That part was important to him. He wanted, or perhaps, needed Sam to like it. Just like with the smoothies, he didn’t want him to be stuck with something he hated. He’d been forced to accept far too much in his life already. Without adding an ill thought out gift to the equation. 

Sam glanced down, his hands wrapping around its midsection, letting it rest against his thighs.   
  
”...I can always return it.”

“No. No that’s not… It’s great. Really! Just… unexpected. Umm... it's not birthday, why…” He trailed off, as if he was afraid of coming across as rude. Or maybe he just really didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t every day an angel brought you a giant disney teddy.  
  
“It’s stich.”  
  
“Yeah, no, I know. I saw the movie.” There was a movie? “ Once. For a case.”  
  
Castiel somehow doubted that was true. Nevertheless he didn’t question it. If Sam knew who stitch was, then that was all that mattered.   
  
“It’s to help you sleep. I know you have been struggling lately. It’s smell and warmth will help settle you." 

Perhaps that had been the wrong choice of words, because instead of saying anything, Sam looked back down the teddy, squeezing it slightly and tilting it up to get a better look at its features. It took him a moment to realise Sam’s thumb was rubbing in small circles, almost subconsciously, against the fabric.

“I have read many studies suggesting they offer comfort, protection and little judgment. I believe you need that.”

The lack of response, bothered him that time. He was starting to sense the awkwardness. Maybe he should have consulted Dean after all, so he could have told him what a terrible idea it was. 

A new gun would have been more practical. 

“Cas…” He eventually spoke, his voice soft and quiet and when Castiel looked up to him he was surprised to see a slight glisten to his eyes.

“It was not my intention to upset you Sam.” He said immediately, getting to his feet and reaching out to place a comforting hand on his forearm. That was the opposite of what he wanted.

Sam shook his head. “No you haven’t. It’s just- It’s a really nice gesture. Thank you.”

Castiel’s head moved slightly to the side as he looked up into his eyes. There was something there, something he was missing. Something that would explain why receiving a gift would make him well up?

Sam averted his gaze and that time, he didn’t need to try to interpret his actions. He knew enough by now to know he didn’t want him to dig any deeper. 

Would prefer it if he just pretend he hadn’t noticed.

He took a step back, dropping his hold.

“Know this Sam, I’m here and I will listen to whatever it is that is concerning you.” Sam nodded his head, his eyes flickering downwards as he licked his lips. “Though not tonight.” 

That got the hunter’s attention, as his head shot back up to him in surprise. Maybe he should have lead with that.

“You’re tired. So I thought we could watch the Lilo and Stitch show and just…relax. If that is okay with you?”

Sam smiled, a small one, but it was enough for Castiel to know he had said the right thing.

“Yeah, Yeah you know what, that sounds good.”

Castiel moved over to the bed, sitting on one side and patting the space beside him for Sam to join him. Perhaps he should have chosen the chair, but Sam had not complained about him sitting on his bed before, surely the same rules applied now? 

“Do you want me to blow out the candle?”

“S'okay, Leave it. Actually smells pretty good.”

Sam stepped around for the cookies, bringing the whole plate over to the bed. He placed himself down next to the angel. Stitch coming to settle between them.

Castiel shifted a little more to the left. Wanting to give the teddy some room. 

“So I have to ask- Why Stitch?”

Castiel turned to him. “Is it not obvious? He was an alien on earth, an experiment, but he found family and friends. And- he did so much good. Even when there were doubt. He reminds me of you Sam. It couldn’t have been anyone else.”

“Are you calling me alien?” Castiel flinched, first he upset him, then offended, this was not going as well as he had hoped. The smile Sam flashed him as he held the plate out to him however, soon told him he had taken that insult lightly.

“Of course not. But you are just as special.”

If he was not mistaken, he could have sworn he saw a slight change in the pinkness of the man’s cheeks.

He most definitely felt the heat radiating from them.

He didn’t say anything however, just reached for the tv remote he’d become rather accustomed to holding recently. For the rest of the evening he switched from watching the screen to watching Sam.

His arm was resting over stitch’s and whether he realised it or not, he was stroking the soft material.

Castiel smiled. It was not a permanent solution, but it was nice to see some of the stress fall from his face. 

Hours later, when Dean popped his head in to check on Sam, he was surprised to find him fast asleep, his head resting against Cas’ shoulders. His body turned into him while long arms wrapped around a blue bear. 

Castiel opened his eyes, already sensing Dean’s presence. He raised a finger to his lips. Then closed them again.

He might not have needed sleep, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy just laying there.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering a more serious sequel where they actually talk about what's bothering Sam if anyone would be interested?


End file.
